


Through the Night

by Suvin



Series: The Ill-Fated yet Sweet Relationship [2]
Category: MYTEEN (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, I love Suvin, M/M, mentions of elimination and finals, yuvin and suvin are soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suvin/pseuds/Suvin
Summary: Suhwan can't sleep and the man in his mind calls him.





	Through the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed

Suhwan sighs for no one knows how many times. It's already four in the morning and he still couldn't sleep. Maybe it's because he can still feel the adrenaline from the finals earlier. It was a four-hour long of excitement, nervousness, and sadness. Suhwan wanted to be there too; to stand and wait for his name to be called and be a part of the new Produce X 101 boy group, X1. It will be a big disappointment if his name won't be called but it was really worth trying. 

Dropping out at top 20 was absolutely upsetting. Debuting is what he needs to fulfill his dreams after all. He doesn't have a company to go back to and so he needs to start from scratch again and look for any companies to take him. He had already moved on since the day of the eliminations but sometimes he really couldn't help but wonder what could have happened if he was in the top 20. Will he get the chance to debut?

Suddenly, Yuvin's sad face from earlier event flashed in his mind. Suhwan sighed once again, reaching out for his phone on his bedside table. He wanted to call Yuvin after he arrived to the place he is staying right now while he's in Seoul but is it the right time to do so? He doesn't want to admit it but Yuvin is the reason why he couldn't sleep. Though they saw each other after the finals and chatted for a while, Suhwan is still worried about him. He wants to talk to him, and hug him in comfort but he knows Yuvin's family is there to do those things for him. 

Yuvin wanted to debut badly and he was close and yet, he didn't get too. When the screen flashed the four trainees, candidates for the X trainee, Yuvin lost all hope, his head hanging low before looking at the direction of Suhwan's seat. Suhwan doesn't want to assume that he is looking at him.

Yuvin also felt so responsible of Suhwan being eliminated thinking that he robbed him off from the chance of being the main vocal. He said sorry that Suhwan couldn't even count anymore and Suhwan always replies the same thing. There's nothing to be sorry about since they are in a competition and everything was done fairly. Suhwan thought this issue of Yuvin taking the main vocal position from him had died since the talk they had before but he guesses, Yuvin still carries the guilt with him. 

To be honest, Suhwan didn't expect that there will be a video message from Yuvin to him. They have chatted and talked countless of times after the third eliminations and Yuvin had encouraged him about that was not his last. But when the video was shown, Suhwan couldn't help but tear-up and cry. Not only that Suhwan wanted to debut, but he also wanted to debut with Yuvin together. It was a promise they made even before when they were still called the Rank A trainees. And Suhwan repeated a lot of times that Yuvin doesn't need to say sorry but he still did. 

Suhwan's train of thought got cut off when his phone rang. Who the heck will call him at this time of hour? Is what he thought though he scrambles when he saw who was calling him. He slid his finger on the screen to answer the phone and was greeted with the voice he actually wanted to hear.

_"Suhwan-ah."_

"Yuvin-hyung." Suhwan replied rather enthusiastically. 

_"Why do you sound so energetic at four in the morning? Can't sleep?"_

"I was thinking about you." 

There is silence from the other line and Suhwan can feel his cheeks burning up. He really shouldn't have said that. He was about to take it back when he heard a soft chuckle from the other line. 

_"How sweet. We saw each other three hours ago and you missed me already?"_

"Don't be too cocky hyung. I think I remember someone saying he'll miss me when I was literally on his lap and haven't left yet." Suhwan grinned, his free hand playing with his blanket. Suhwan wants to ask Yuvin why he hasn't slept yet though he knows the answer already. Suhwan doesn't want to ruin the mood they are in. 

_"It's because you were crying about me."_ Yuvin whined and Suhwan laughed at that. Then there was a comfortable silence until Yuvin broke it. _"Sing me to sleep, Suhwan-ah."_ Yuvin's voice sound so tired and Suhwan was so close at giving in but he wants to listen to Yuvin's voice a little longer. 

"Shouldn't you be the one to sing me to sleep, Main Vocal?" He teases which earned a laugh from the latter. 

_"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you the Main Vocal of the century. Oh look that rhymes."_

Suhwan snorted thinking of what song to sing. Then there is silence. Suhwan hopes that Yuvin is just giving him time to think of a song and is not actually sleeping. Ah. He knows the perfect song. And Suhwan hopes he will be able to convey the song properly to Yuvin. IU's Through the night. 

_"Tonight, I’ll send the glow of a firefly_

_to somewhere near your window_

_It’s that I love you_

_I remember our first kiss_

_I close my eyes whenever I can_

_and go to the farthest place"_

Suhwan has no idea if Yuvin is already sleeping or he is still listening but he didn't stop singing. Knowing Yuvin, he most probably recorded the phone call.

_"Just like letters on the sand_

_where waves were_

_I feel you’ll disappear_

_To a far off place_

_I always miss you miss you_

_All the words_

_In my heart_

_I can’t show them all to you_

_But, it’s that I love you"_

Suhwan doesn't know where will they be after this. Yuvin has a lot of potential to debut in another sub-unit group. He can also go back to MyTeen and continue promoting with their group. And Suhwan? He'll do his best and find a company that will put him on the stage.

_"How can I be so lucky_

_to have met you, who is a blessing_

_If we’re together now_

_Ah how great it’d be"_

Auditioning to the survival show, Suhwan has only one dream. It is to debut because he thinks it's his last chance. He knows he will meet new friends in the show but he was never prepared to meet someone like Yuvin. He was only a hyung before; a friend whom he can talk his worries with. He never expected to have something more with him.

When Yuvin confessed he wants to be more than friends, Suhwan jokingly reply that sure, they can be best friends. The look on Yuvin's face after that was too sad and funny at the same time Suhwan couldn't help but laugh at him. Yuvin was heartbroken for a minute until he realized that Suhwan was just teasing him. He whined and Yuvin told him his heart shattered in pieces especially when Suhwan laughed at him. But Suhwan make it up to him by pulling Yuvin's face down towards him, placing a kiss on the latter's cheek while saying, "Take care of me or I'll have the hyungs to go after you." 

_"Just like letters on the sand_

_where waves were_

_I feel you’ll disappear_

_to a far off place_

_I miss you again and miss you more_

_In my diary_

_All the words_

_I can’t show them all to you_

_It’s that I love you"_

I love you. Neither Yuvin nor Suhwan has said that to each other. They both have the same understanding in the concept of liking and loving someone. They know they like each other and they know the feelings they have for each other is getting deeper than they thought. It was only two months since they got together and they have this silent understanding that it was not yet time to let go of those precious words and the future is still unknown. But instead of speaking those words directly to each other, they show it with their actions and it is more than enough. 

_"Tonight, I’ll send the glow of a firefly_

_to somewhere_

_Near your window_

_I hope it’s a good dream"_

By then, Suhwan can nothing but silence. He smiled triumphantly to himself. 

"Hyung?" He tries and after waiting for a minute there was no response so he concluded Yuvin is already sleeping. Suhwan took his phone from his ear and place it in front of him. He presses a kiss on the microphone with a loud smack. Yuvin won't hear it anyway. "Good night hyung." Suhwan said before turning off the call. 

It's his turn now to drift off to dreamland. 

  
  
  


Little did he know, Yuvin was staring at his phone with a large smile plastered on his face. He has heard Through the Night multiple of times already but hearing it from Suhwan is totally different. He was only kidding about Suhwan singing a song to him but the latter really did. He doesn't know what to say after Suhwan was done singing so he pretended to be asleep. He certainly didn't expect for Suhwan to give him a kiss through the phone. 

Suhwan will be the death of him. 

"Good night, Suhwan." Yuvin said when Suhwan ended the call. He was still sad about the finals and he couldn't sleep thinking that he should have done better during Produce. He called Suhwan not expecting for the latter to pick it up and was widely awake.

Yuvin closed his eyes thinking that surely, everything will be okay. He has his family, friends, company, My Teen and his fans for him.

And there is Choi Suhwan in his life.

  


* * *

That night after the third eliminations, Yuvin didn't want to let go of Suhwan's hand; Suhwan was too. But they have to since Suhwan need to pack his things and leave the dorm. It was painful to watch seeing him, Hyeonsu, Seonho and Sihun packing their things up while Donghyun and Yuvin watches them with sad eyes. But Seonho and Hyeonsu makes sure that the mood inside their dorm lifts up before saying their goodbyes by exchanging jokes and it was really effective. 

Seonho, Hyeonsu and Sihun were already done packing. Seonho nudged Hyeonsu who nudged Sihun who gave Donghyun a look. 

"So Suhwan." Sunho called as he stands up, holding his luggage. "We'll wait for you outside." 

Suhwan barely finished packing up when the door closed leaving him and Yuvin alone in their room. Yuvin sat on his bed where Suhwan is sitting on, enveloping the latter around his arms. It was then and there when Suhwan broke down in tears, reciprocating the hug as he buries his face in the crook of Yuvin's neck and Yuvin pulled Suhwan to his lap for him to be comfortable enough to cry. Yuvin didn't say anything and just let Suhwan cry on his shoulder. 

"I'll miss you." Yuvin said after a long silence when Suhwan's sob finally died down. "But we'll still chat, call each other, see each other when our schedule permits. So don't cry about me too much." 

Suhwan snorted, lightly punching Yuvin's back. "Who said that this is about you?" 

"Me?" Yuvin leaned back, slightly pushing Suhwan only to move his hands from Suhwan's waist to cup the latter's face with his palms. Yuvin thumbed away the tears that are still sneaking out Suhwan's eyes. 

They gazed at each other's eyes and it's as if they know what the other is thinking and it's the same with theirs. Suhwan need not to hear what Yuvin will say because he knows what it will be. Leaning in to Yuvin's touch, nuzzling his cheek on the latter's palm, Suhwan's lips curls up in a smile. "I'll see you soon."

It was so endearing in Yuvin's part he couldn't help but to lean down and place a soft kiss on Suhwan's lips. 

  
  


Suhwan smiled. 

  
  
  
  


Everything will be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So i wrote this just 2 hours ago lol I was supposed to write this last night but I fell asleep while updating my phone sknxisndbs 
> 
> Produce X 101 has finally ended! I honestly like the line up despite the fact that 4 out of 11 picks of mine were not there. Yuvin, jinhyuk, keumdong and yunseong. :(
> 
> But aidneijdisb i posted in my twitter during the finals that if Suhwan was in top20, there will be a video of suhwan and yuvin's messages to each other and GUESS WHAT. MNET surprised us with Yuvin's message to Suhwan and it was seriously so heart warming ㅠㅠ when Seongyoun sent a message to Seonho, i was really hoping Yuvin will too towards Suhwan and he did ㅠㅠ and he said sorry once again. Just imagine how many times did Yuvin say sorry to Suhwan. especially when he got eliminated? ㅠㅠ the guilt must have been there all along ㅠㅠ 
> 
> If you were following me @suwuhwanie you must have seen my yuvin/suhwan tweets during the finals dkndid if not here you go uwu 
> 
> https://t.co/ghBDBUwgqR  
> https://twitter.com/suwuhwanie/status/1152399987579375617?s=19
> 
> And suhwan finally posted a selca of him and yuvin. <3 
> 
> yuvin pleade do the same! And hopefully gonna follow Suhwan back in ig lol
> 
> Follow suhwan in ig: @suhwan_ee  
> And yuvin: @syv0428
> 
> My end notes are always too long skxjied you can follow me on twitter and don't be shy talking to me uwu you can drop by at my cc too ~~it's dry~~
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
